


Mirror

by MFLuder



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Written for Kinktober prompt:mirror sex.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober prompt: _mirror sex_.

“Look at us, Jay,” Roy whined, his voice higher than his usual baritone, his breathing harsh.

Jason studiously avoided looking. Just because Roy wanted to play this game didn’t mean he had to. He was in control here. He was the one fucking Roy. Roy, who couldn’t hold out against him no matter how much he wanted.

He focused on the pale back in front of him, the freckles that were sprinkled across the other man’s shoulders. He traced them with his tongue, marking out constellations even as his left hand dug hard enough into Roy’s hip to leave bruises, keeping a steady pace as he fucked him.

“Jaybird, _god dammit_,” Roy hissed, and in a surprising move that included an elbow in his side so that Jason flinched, he had his hand in his hair, forcing Jason’s head up and back, away from his skin and facing the mirror.

Jason kept his eyes averted.

Roy tried a different tactic, his hand still tangled in Jason’s hair. He said, sweetly now, “Come on, Jason. I just want you to see us. To see what you do to me.”

That was enough to get Jason to look – bastard. Jason loved Roy’s back, watching the muscles under his skin move and flex, the way his chest narrowed down to thin hips, a contrast to Jason’s own tree trunk-shaped body. The way his ass flexed and trembled with every push of Jason’s cock into him.

The only thing he liked better, though, was Roy’s front; watching his eyes get hooded, the flush across his cheekbones, the pale pink of his mouth, swollen from where Jason had abused them with kisses. Mostly. Sometimes his cock.

He looked, then. The sight in the mirror took his breath away.

Roy’s face reflected all those things Jason liked about fucking him. But the flush extended onto his neck, down his chest. Roy’s nipples were hard, tiny pinpoints that begged to be made red by Jason’s hand. He saw the bulge, the definition of Roy’s tricep as his hand tangled in the brown strands of Jason’s hair. He looked further down and saw his hand pressing into Roy’s skin, could almost see the bruises forming underneath his fingers already. 

His thrusts paused, so enthralled was he in his partner’s body. His tattoos. His abs as they rippled while Roy jacked himself off slowly, cock rising long and proud from a small batch of ginger curls, tip flushed red.

Jason moved his other hand up to finally tease at the tan nipples, squeezing hard – harder than he should, earning him a muttered curse word – loving the skin color as it changed to a bright red.

“You see, baby?” Roy whispered, eyes catching on Jason’s in the mirror, bright peridot in color. His head though was tilted towards Jason, mouth right next to his ear. “See how hard I am for you?”

“You’re more of a show-off than Dick,” Jason muttered back, before tilting Roy’s head even further, forcing their mouths together, riding out the shivers as Roy’s tongue plunged right in, tried to lick him inside out. He groaned.

“No one’s showier than Dick,” Roy chuckled, turning his head back towards the mirror, never letting go of Jason’s gaze. “Now move. And look at yourself.”

Reticent, Jason did as he was told. Jason could occasionally control Roy, but the archer was his ultimate undoing.

He took in himself behind Roy. They were typically the same height, at least on their knees like this, but Jason had Roy’s legs spread wide open across his so his head was an inch or so taller than the other man’s. He could mostly see his shock of white hair and his dark eyebrows, until Roy gently moved his head down onto his shoulder. From there he could see his own blue-green eyes that looked black right now, his hawkish nose, a bruise from a fight on the rooftops last night spreading across his left cheekbone. He could see his broad frame making Roy’s own look almost petite in comparison. Scars. So many scars, and that was only on the skin visible in the mirror. His thighs were so big, they looked practically one between Roy’s legs. 

No thigh gap for him.

He looked like a bruiser. He hates it.

Roy undulated against him, trying to get him to move again. His hand sped up on his cock and he bit his lip before speaking. “You’re looking, but not _looking_.”

“You tell me what you see, then,” he spit out with a biting tone. Turned his eyes away.

Roy tugged him back by his hair. “I see us. I see the way you make me look small. I see the sweat on our bodies. I love the way it collects on your collarbone and if I were facing you, I’d lick it off.” He led Jason’s free hand to his cock, replacing his as Roy moved to fondle his own balls.

“I see all the work you’ve put in, the harm that’s been done to you. The shit you’ve _survived_. I see the way my body reacts to you – like it’s never reacted to anyone else. Shit, I’ve never been this hard, this desperate with anyone else, Jaybird.”

Jason could feel that hardness in his hand and he sped up, Roy’s words washing over him, making him hotter, even if he still doesn’t believe. He pumped his hand faster, shoved one of his legs further between Roy’s so that the man is practically split in half at the edge of the bed, forced to accommodate thigh and cock. Roy closed his eyes and moaned, head lolling back on his shoulder.

“I’m gonna, I’m—”

Jason could feel it in the way Roy’s whole body tightened; the grip in his hair, the pull of his ass, sucking Jason in deeper, squeezed his cock harder.

He jacked Roy through the orgasm, sucking a big ole hickey into the side of his neck, where his collar would cover it, but he would still know it was there. He made the mistake of glancing in the mirror again, and his eyes caught on Roy’s once more, as he panted and came and stared Jason down through it.

The look was enough to set him off and with a grunt he came into the condom, biting down at the apex of neck and shoulder, thrusting his hips hard and deep as they both seem to come forever; skin red and sweaty, glistening in the light and the brutal reality of the mirror in front of them.

After they’ve both come – and Roy is shaking slightly in his arms – he pulled out and brought the redhead back onto the bed, then leaned over to discard the condom. Roy pulled him back, running a hand up and down his chest in a way that was both too intimate and really fucking nice. Jason let himself get drawn into the tangle of limbs that made up Roy post-orgasm.

He huffed a put-upon sigh.

“Next time,” Roy mumbled, his mouth occupied by Jason’s shoulder. His hair brushed against Jason’s neck. “Maybe we can find a hotel room with a ceiling mirror. You can watch your cock fuck me.”

“You’re a kinky bastard, you know that?” Jason replied, but the corners of his mouth pull up.

“And you’re fucked in the head, not thinking you’re the hottest thing to walk this earth.”

“Pretty sure that’s Nightwing.”

Roy jabbed him with an elbow. Again. “It’s you. Definitely you.”

Jason rolled his eyes. They caught on the mirror across the room and he could just make out the shape of their bodies taking up the bed and if it weren’t for their skin color differences, he wouldn’t know where he started, and Roy ended. 

It pleased him in a way he didn’t expect.

“_I_ really want to see your cock fucking me.”

“The truth comes out!” Jason crowed. He swatted Roy’s naked ass, enjoying the sharp noise it made. 

“Whatever you say, Jaybird,” replied Roy, a smug look on his face.

Jason grinned back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
